Luna Girl (Cartoon Continuity)
For the book character that the TV character is based on, see Sorceline. - Video= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Luna Girl |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Her moths Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko (sometimes) PJ Robot (sometimes) Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos The Wolfy Kids (formerly) Romeo (briefly) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko (mostly) PJ Robot Armadylan Romeo and Robot Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos (sometimes) The Wolfy Kids Cameron |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Stealing The moon Her moths Playing soccer The PJ Masks (sometimes) Toys Painting Gekko's trust Luna crystals Tea Dancing Reading Candy Halloween |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = The PJ Masks Romeo Catboy and Owlette's distrust (when helping them) Losing her luna crystal Losing her moths When something is wrong with the moon |Row 7 title = Voice actress |Row 7 info = Brianna Daguanno}} Luna Girl is a mysterious girl that uses a moon-shaped device to control things and has a swarm of moths to help her with her evil deeds. She is the secondary antagonist (but sometimes an anti-hero) in the series. Luna Girl wants all the daytime things for herself and she’ll have a terrible tantrum if she doesn’t get her way! With the moths by her side she takes to the skies on her Luna Board on a mission to retrieve all those fun day time fun things to do and to play with hoping the PJ Masks will just let her get on with it - but not so likely! She's heard shouting in frustration as she disappears above the roof tops. Luna Girl has no direct motive in the series; however, due to her selfish and stingy mindset, most of her appearances revolve around her stealing something, usually toys. Luna Girl owns a hoverboard-like object called the "Luna Board" which she uses as transportation (on occasion she lets her moths take her places). She also owns a "Luna Magnet" which has great force to attract objects she wants. Luna Girl can be very commanding, malicious, manipulative and greedy. She tends to become attached to certain items such as a whistle, a microphone, and even a miniature statue. Luna Girl has never been afraid of committing devious and somewhat twisted acts; *In "Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus", she used Cameron as a sleepwalking puppet with her powers. *In "Catboy's Flying Fiasco", she pretended to be Connor's great aunt and tricked him into thinking she gave him a hoverboard, but it was actually her disguised Luna Board which was used to cause flying dangers for Catboy. *In "Gekko Saves Christmas", she attempted to steal every child's Christmas presents, therefore attempting to ruin Christmas for children entirely. *In "Owlette's Feathered Friend", she used a bird to attempt to break into the PJ Masks Headquarters. *In "Gekko's Blame Campaign", she spited Gekko and used his growing anger to have him almost destroy HQ while using Cameron's stolen race car. Being a villain, she is quite antagonistic against the PJ Masks, but there is a possibility that she secretly likes them. *In "Catboy's Tricky Ticket", she can he heard humming their theme song as she flies away on her Luna Board. *She also teamed up with them to defeat Romeo in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". *In "Gekko Saves Christmas", the PJ Masks let her spend Christmas with them. *In "Catboy and the Lunar Dome", she was friendly towards Catboy after he taught her some dance moves. They concluded the episode by saying the team's ending catchphrase together, but modified: "PJ Masks, all shout hooray, cause in the night, we saved the par-tay!" *In "Owlette's Luna Trouble", she helped them to save the moon from Romeo. *In "Moonbreaker", Catboy and Owlette, except Gekko, became distrustful on her, for trapping them with the Moon Crystal, when she tried to convince them to give it to her to stop Romeo, but they learned their lesson that should put aside their suspicions. *In "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", she reminds the PJ Masks it wasn't her who stole the Moon Crystal, but they briefly became even more distrustful and also disbelieving, when they just accused her of stealing the Moon Crystal, but they quickly realize that she was telling the truth. As mentioned before, she has several moths that help her travel during her plots. Luna Girl sometimes mistreats them and acts stubborn towards their warning attempts, but she loves them despite this. Her moths almost permanently left her after a long night of verbal criticism. Luna Girl has white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end. She wears a black mask over her face and a black and gray suit with a lunar eclipse on it. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Brianna Daguanno Category:Neutral villains Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes